Zoldyck Family
The Zoldyck Family, also known as the Zaoldyeck Family, is a famous fictional family of assassins appearing in the Japanese manga and anime series Hunter × Hunter. The Zoldyck family is considered by and far the deadliest assassins in the Hunter × Hunter world. The family owns and lives at Kukuroo mountain, a dormant volcano in the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokia which stands 3772 meters. Their estate is surrounded by huge stone walls guarded by a giant dog named Mike and attendants highly skilled in martial arts. Only few people unrelated to the family have any idea what is within the estate. There is lots of mystery surrounding the Zoldyck family; a single photo of any of the members can be sold for millions. Children in the family are trained from birth in the art of assassination, although each member of the family has the privilege to choose the specialty of their forte and liking as they grow up. For example, the oldest child Illumi seems to be a master of disguise; whereas the next oldest, Milluki, is a computer wizard and an expert hacker. In every generation, there appears to be a prodigy child whom would be named as their heir. Currently, the heir to the Zoldyck business is Killua, one of the four main characters of Hunter × Hunter, though Killua has stated that he has no desire to inherit his family's occupation. It is believed that each member of Zoldyck's family begun their training from their date of birth. They possess a unique set of talents: resistance to almost all types of poison, the ability to tolerate high amounts of electricity, and immense strength (Killua was able to open a 16-ton door before receiving any form of nen training). There is a popular misconception among the Hunter × Hunter fandom that the 5 children of the family at the present time are all male. This wrong idea was derived from the words of a local tour guide in Killua's hometown and from a piece of information in the HxH data book, according to both of which the family has "5人の兄弟" (Go nin no kyoudai). 兄弟 is a polysemous term. While it means brothers by the strict definition of the term, it is often used, when lacking information, to refer to the siblings of a family collectively irrespective of their individual genders. Because in chapter 322 Killua called Alluka, the closest sibling of his, younger sister, it would be better to interpret the whole phrase "5人の兄弟" more ambiguously as "5 siblings." Family Members Maha Main article: Maha Zoldyck Maha Zoldyck is Zeno's grandfather and the oldest assassin in the Zoldyck family. Zeno Main article: Zeno Zoldyck Zeno Zoldyck (ゼノ＝ゾルディック, Zeno Zorudikku) Zeno is Killua's grandfather and Silva's father. Grandmother The 10th living member of the Zoldyck family is the family's grandmother. She has yet to be named and has not been shown in either the manga or the anime. Silva Main article: Silva Zoldyck Silva Zoldyck (シルバ＝ゾルディック, Shiruba Zorudikku?) Silva is Killua's father. Kikyō Main article: Kikyō Zoldyck Kikyō Zoldyck (キキョウ＝ゾルディック, Kikyō Zorudikku) is Killua's mother. Illumi Main article: Illumi Zoldyck Illumi Zoldyck (イルミ＝ゾルディック, Irumi Zorudikku) is Killua's eldest brother. Milluki Main article: Milluki Zoldyck Milluki Zoldyck (ミルキ＝ゾルディック, Miruki Zorudikku) is Killua's second eldest brother. Killua Main article: Killua Zoldyck One of the four main characters of the series, and the third youngest Zoldyck. Killua is considered the most talented Zoldyck of his generation, but rebels against the idea of being an assassin for the rest of his life, escaping from his family's home to take part in the Hunter exam. Alluka Main article: Alluka Zoldyck Alluka Zoldyck is the second youngest sibling of Killua. Kalluto Main article: Kalluto Zoldyck Kalluto Zoldyck (カルト＝ゾルディック, Karuto Zorudikku) is the youngest sibling of Killua. Family Tree Servants Mitsuba Mitsuba is a female servant who had the duty of taking care of Alluka. She was the first person other than Killua witness Alluka when he was in wish-granting mode. Kikyo Zoldyck used her as a guinea pig to test Alluka's ability and as a result Mitsuba and her lover Hasama, a butler of the Zoldyck family, were crushed into minced meat. Zebro Zebro (ゼブロ Zeburo) is a gatekeeper whose office is located near the entrance of the Zoldyck property. In order to prevent others from entering the Zoldyck estate on Kukuroo Mountain, Zebro holds a key specifically for intruders opening a false gate called the Door to Hades. Behind it is the Zoldyck's monstrous guard dog, Mike, who will promptly dispose of any threat. Even though Zebro appears to be an elderly security guard, he is actually heavily muscled and capable of opening the first door of the Testing Gate, weighing four tons. Siquant Siquant (シークアント Siikuanto) like Zebro is an employee of the Zoldycks that cleans after Mike. He is a former black-list hunter that tried to get into the estate with a hundred men but was all stopped single handedly by Canary, he was a sole survivor of the ordeal and was under the employment of the Zoldycks ever since. Canary Canary (カナリア Kanaria) is a servant apprentice-in-training on Kukuroo Mountain. Anyone attempting to pass her post on the estate will be expelled via force. When she was 10 years old she wiped out a blacklist hunter together with a hundred men that tried to go through her post within five minutes. During Gon's expedition to Kukuroo Mountain, Canary refuses to Gon pass her assigned territory, but later accompanies him, Leorio, and Kurapika to the butlers' quarters. Gotoh Gotoh (ゴトー Gotō) is the Zoldyck family's head butler. Highly protective of the Zoldyck family, all outside contact with family members must go through him and will allow no one to see them unless he is ordered to. He cares about them as if they were his own family, but denies being emotionally attached with his employers. Category:Zoldyck Family